The present invention relates to a lighting device for the rear trunk of a convertible motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a device for lighting the rear trunk of a motor vehicle provided with a roof that can be retracted into the trunk.
One type of roof that can be retracted into the trunk of a motor vehicle includes a rigid front roof element and a rear roof element which forms a rear window. The front and rear roof elements are connected to the body of the vehicle so the two elements can be moved between a position in which the two elements cover the vehicle and a position in which the two elements are stowed in the rear trunk.
It will be understood that for this type of vehicle, when the roof is stowed in the trunk, the traditional means provided for lighting the trunk, which are arranged in an upper part of the trunk, are partially obscured and thus rendered ineffective.
In an effort to resolve this problem, the means provided for lighting the trunk can conceivably be positioned in the bottom part of the trunk. However, such an arrangement is not satisfactory for illuminating the trunk when the roof is covering the vehicle because the means for lighting the trunk can very quickly become obscured by objects being transported in the trunk.